Loving the Wrong Woman
by Miki Nishimura
Summary: Minako loves Michiru. But Michiru belongs with Haruka. When Michiru and Haruka have a fight, Michiru turns to Minako, not knowing of the younger senshi's love. ((Warning: Yuri!))
1. Unexpected Love

Unexpected Love by Miki Nishimura  
Pairings: Michiru + Haruka...  
Warnings: Angst, yuri  
  
Minako sat in her bedroom, reading a magazine. 'What is the point in reading this drivel? I hate doing it! I only do it   
because that's what everyone expects of me.' Minako was thinking as she read an article on how to catch the perfect guy.   
She closed the magazine and looked into the huge gold gilded mirror on her wall. She studied the face she saw staring back.   
It was quite pretty, with an almost childish cuteness to it. Her long blond hair was French braided, courtesy of Makoto. Her   
skin was clear and bright, her eyes blue as a robin's egg. Yet, why couldn't she have the one thing she wanted more than   
anything? Why did she have to hide her true self behind this mask of cheerfulness and boy-craziness? "Everyone expects me   
to be this happy girl with boys on the brain. Can't I be different?" Minako said to her reflection.  
Of course, this happy, boy-crazy facade was nothing but fake. Actually, she didn't like boys... at all. She had no want to   
date them! She would much rather date a girl. But she never said that to anyone. No one knew, except for her now deceased   
cat, Artemis. Being a Sailor Senshi under Neo Queen Serenity's command was tough. She wanted to break free and live   
somewhere else. But that would never happen. So the lonely senshi of love lived with her friends, the other Sailor Senshi, in   
Neo Queen Serenity's Palace in Crystal Tokyo. At least there was one perk to living there. She got to see her secret love   
everyday.  
Minako sighed and looked away from her reflection. "If I told Michiru-san how I've loved for such a long time, she'd   
probably tell Haruka-san and Haruka-san would kill me. Haruka's so possessive of Michiru-san."  
Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door of her suite. She ran to the door and asked, "Who's there?"  
"Michiru. Can I come in?" the melodic voice asked.  
"Sure," Minako said, and opened the door. Michiru stood, her hair a mess and her eyes red and teary. "Michiru-san!   
Daijobou?"  
Michiru rushed into the room and flopped into the first chair she came across. She buried her tear-stained face in her slim   
hands and wept.  
"Michiru-san! What's wrong?" Minako asked, her voice full of worry.  
"Haruka and I had a fight and she left our rooms and the palace and I hate myself for hurting her!" Michiru said, her voice   
quivering as the words came out in a flood.  
Minako rushed over to the older senshi and knelt next to her, stroking Michiru's wavy aquamarine hair. Deep down, Minako   
was rather happy that Haruka was gone, but because Minako loved Michiru so much, she knew she'd never make the beautiful   
senshi of the ocean as happy as she had been with Haruka.  
"It'll be alright, Michiru-san. Haruka-san will be back. She loves you too much to stay away." said Minako, trying to soothe   
the crying woman.  
"But I yelled at her! I told her that she doesn't act like she loves me anymore, but I was just angry because some other   
woman was flirting with her and I thought Haruka was flirting back. I hope she still knows I love her," cried Michiru, her   
voice full of worry.  
"I know you do. Michiru-san, if Haruka-san does not know you love her, she's been blind all these years," Minako stated,   
her tone matter-of-fact.  
"Minako-chan, you're right," Michiru said, looking up at the smiling blonde.  
"Feel a little better?" Minako asked.  
"Yes, but can I hang here for little while? You seem like you've got something on your mind. You've had enough of my   
troubles, I'll listen to yours," Michiru offered with a charming smile that melted Minako's heart.  
"Of course! I love having you here. Let me go get changed out of my bathrobe real quick, okay? Be right back," Minako   
said, heading towards her bedroom.  
Minako threw off her bathrobe and tossed on a pair of blue and white plaid sleep shorts and a white tank top. She quickly   
searched the room for her cat slippers, which were modeled after young Artemis. She opened her door to see Michiru looking   
at the cover of her journal which was covered in a sky-blue material and pictures of Artemis.  
"Like my little journal?" Minako asked.  
"Oh, that's what this is?" Michiru said innocently. "You must miss Artemis a lot. How long has it been since he passed   
away?"  
"100 years," Minako said, her voice quivering.  
Michiru realized her friend was about to cry, so got up and rushed to Minako, holding her close in a friendly hug. "Shh,   
it's alright, Minako-chan. I know he was your best friend. Just let yourself feel better. He's gone, but he'll always be here   
in spirit."  
"I know, but I miss him so much! He knew all my secrets, he knew all my hopes and dreams, and he knew I wanted to get   
away, but I can't! I love him like he was my brother! He was the best friend I've ever had, even more than Usagi-chan!"   
Minako said, then broke down and cried on Michiru's shoulder.  
"Shh... just let it all out," Michiru said, hugging Minako and running her fingers through the long blond hair.  
"Michiru-san? I need to tell you something. Maybe it'll make me feel better if I get this off my chest," the senshi of love   
said.  
"What is it, Minako-chan?" Michiru asked, a little curious.  
"I-I-I love you. I've loved you since I first met you, even when we thought you were working for the enemy, I loved you.   
Even when I thought that Haruka-san was a hot guy, I loved you. I know you love Haruka-san and she loves you. I respect   
you both too much ever have told you, but I just had to do it today," Minako said, looking up into Michiru's eyes that had   
began to fill with tears.  
"Aw, Minako-chan! I never knew! You were always so boy crazy that I would have never guessed. You're right. I do love   
Haruka with all my heart and soul, but I still care about you as my friend. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here. I   
know these last hundred years have been tough on you. Hasn't anyone noticed how depressed you've been?" Michiru asked.  
"Well, for the first year or two, everyone was very sympathetic about Artemis' death. Now, everyone has just gotten used   
to it."  
"Oh, poor dear. I still understand how much you miss him."  
Suddenly, the phone rang. "Moshi, moshi?" Minako said into it.  
"Hello Minako-chan. Is Michiru there with you? It's Haruka." the masculine voice asked, full of regret and sadness.  
"Hello Haruka-san. She's right here. Do want me to put her on?" she asked.  
"Yes, can you?"  
Minako handed the phone to Michiru, whose hands were shaking. "Haruka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you like   
that. Gomen nasai."  
"Michiru, I'm sorry for fighting with you. I love you so much. Will you come back?" Haruka asked.  
"Of course. I love you too," Michiru said then hung up the phone. She looked at Minako, who looked ready to burst out in a   
crying fit. "I'm sorry. But I love her so."  
"I know. Go to her," Minako said, as Michiru ran out the door to her love.  
~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~ 


	2. I Wanna Be with You

I Wanna Be With You by Esh  
  
  
Note: This is a songfic, so the song part will be in italics, okay? Also, I copied the lyrics down by listening to the song a bunch of times. So if the words are off a little, don't worry. I'm more worried about the story than the song anyway. Oh and you should read my other fic, Unexpected Love, because this is a sequal to it.  
  
I try but I can't seem to think of  
Anything but you  
  
It had been only an hour since she had told Michiru how she felt about her. She had poured out her heart, only to have it dashed out the window when Haruka came back on her proverbial white horse to steal her woman back. She had endless tears running down her face and all she could think of was how the last millennia had been wasted on her love of the beautiful aquamarine-haired woman. When she could have found someone else, she spent her days brooding about how much she wished Michiru loved her. Minako was angry at herself.  
  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth  
I taste the truth  
  
Minako wanted so badly to just go over to Michiru and Haruka's rooms and steal Michiru away from the strong wind senshi. But she was too furious with herself. She got up off the couch and went to the mini-bar next to her bed. She made herself a strong drink and sat down on her bed guzzled it down. She then looked in the mirror across from her on the wall. She saw a pale woman with red eyes. She fumed at how ugly and unrefined she looked, so she grabbed the glass she had just drunk out of and threw it at the mirror, shattering both in the process.  
Suddenly, she had this vision in her mind of Michiru and herself making love. It was heartrending thing to have that vision in her mind at that moment. She burst out into fresh tears and threw herself down onto the bed, weeping into her pillows.  
  
What I came here for  
So I won't ask for more  
  
Minako saw herself laying next to Michiru, her hands stroking the soft hair of the older woman. She saw herself then kissing Michiru's cleavage and opening the silk button-down shirt and removing Michiru's lacy white bra to reveal the soft breasts underneath. She saw Michiru's beautiful face contort with pleasure as dream-Minako licked and sucked and teased Michiru's hard nipples. She wept as she saw her dream self give Michiru oral sex that had Michiru yelling out dream-Minako's name as she came. It was too much to bear. She got up off the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes and made herself a stronger drink at the bar.  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
To hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
Minako fell asleep, red-eyed and drunk. She woke up in the morning to the maid knocking on the door with her breakfast. After she ate, she took some Tylenol for her raging headache and fell back asleep, only to be plagued with dreams of Michiru and her making love and just plain being together, and in love. She woke up sometime in the afternoon and found her headache gone, so she left her rooms to see if she could find someone to talk to.  
  
So I'll hold you tonight  
Like I would if you were mine  
To hold forevermore  
  
As soon as she got out into the hallway, she bumped into... Michiru.  
"Konnichi wa, Michiru-san. Ogenki desu ka?" the tired Minako asked Michiru.  
"Konnichi wa, Minako-chan. I am all right tonight. But I wanted to talk to you about last night. Can I come in?" Michiru asked, her voice sounding full of guilt.  
"Of course. Come on in." the blonde said, opening her door and walking inside.  
Michiru sat down on the couch and Minako sat on the chair across from it. "Minako-chan, you look terrible! What happened after I left?" she asked the pale Minako across from her.  
"Oh, I just cried and drank, 'tis all," Minako said, with sadness in her voice.  
"Minako-chan! I'm so sorry! Gomen nasai! I never meant to--" Michiru stopped as she saw the shattered mirror on the wall and the floor. "What happened? Were you trying to kill yourself?"  
Minako shook her head as she looked at the mirror. "No, I was just angry with myself and how silly I was being. But I feel much better now."  
Michiru looked disbelieving, but she made Minako lay down in bed and gave her some strong tea and ramen, and left her to eat.  
  
And I'll savor each touch  
That I've wanted so much  
To feel before  
To feel before...  
  
Minako ate her ramen and drank her tea, and fell promptly asleep. She had the same disturbing dreams like the night before, so she only slept for a little while and woke up in a cold sweat. She got up and made herself a stronger drink than the ones from the night before and then laid down on the bed and wept.  
Her whole insides seemed to be screaming, "Pain! Agony!" She just wanted to feel better, but she was so depressed and enraged that she didn't know what to do.  
  
How beautiful it is  
Just to feel like this  
  
She drank about four more glasses of this drink, then passed out on her bed. Thankfully, she had a dreamless sleep. She woke up around midnight, groggy and even more red-eyed. She suddenly remembered Michiru's words from this afternoon, about whether she was trying to kill herself.  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
To hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
She walked over to the glittering pieces of broken glass that lay scattered across the floor. She picked up a big piece and put it net to her as she sat down at her desk to write a letter to her friends.  
'Dear Friends, I am sorry I can not be with you all any longer. But I so angry and depressed, that I feel I cannot go on. So I leave these final words to say goodbye.  
'Usagi-chan, or should I say, Your Majesty: I love you so deeply. You have always been my best friend. When we were kids, we were like two peas in a pod. Never forget how much I care for you.  
'Ami-chan: I have always admired your intelligence. You always were so smart, while I always just scraped by. I always wished I was as smart as you. Stay as friendly and beautiful as you have always been.  
'Mako-chan: How I will miss your cooking. I've never been a good cook, so I always looked forward to your Saturday breakfasts when you made all of us senshi a scrumptious, home-cooked meal. I hope your bakery thrives! And never forget how much I love you.  
'Hotaru-chan: You have always been so gentle and kind. even though I did not know you as well as I know the inners, I still love you like a sister. Stay sweet and never forget me.  
'Chibi-Usa-chan: Even now, as you are growing up and becoming a young lady, you still will always be a sweet, though sometimes irritating, little girl. Never lose your sweetness.  
'Haruka-san: I have always looked up to as this strong woman I would never be. I never stopped wanting to be just like you. Never change, because you are perfect the way you are.  
'Setsuna-san: I never got to really bond with you, but I always wanted to be as elegant as you are. Never forget me.  
'Endymion-sama: You've always been like a big brother to me. when you married my best friend, I was thrilled because I could see you all the time if I needed you. Thanks for always being so kind to me.  
'Michiru-san: I love you more than you will ever understand. I'm sorry that you think you drove me to this. But it is all my fault. If I had not spent a millennia loving you, I would not be the wreck I am now. Never forget how much I loved you.  
'Now as I prepare to depart from this realm, always remember me as I was. A happy, cheerful girl with boys (hahaha) on the brain. Even though I truly never had boys on the brain, that is what you will remember me as. I love every single one of you. Never change, because you are all perfect in my eyes. Good bye! Love, Minako'  
  
She put her pen down, folded the letter and picked up the piece of glass.  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
To hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
She sat down on the bed she had slept in for centuries, dreaming of her one true beloved, and slashed her wrists and then stabbed herself in the chest with the glass piece. As she lay in a pool of blood, barely alive, she screamed and then stopped. She breathed her last breath, and then whispered, "Forever, Michiru-san, forever, I will love you." Her arm went limp and she died.  
A maid down the hall heard the high-pitched scream and came running. She came into the suite to find Minako already dead. She saw the letter on the desk and took it to the queen right away.  
Even though she committed suicide, she had a state funeral for Minako, because she was a Sailor Senshi and a beloved woman. Michiru cried for weeks afterward, feeling entirely guilty that she could not love the sweet love senshi who had taken her life because she had loved someone selflessly for such a long time and could not handle living any longer. The other senshi tried to comfort her, but in the end, only Haruka could make Michiru feel any better.  
~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~ 


End file.
